Miroku's Bane
by SpongeMonkey
Summary: A freak snowstorm occurs and Miroku is captured. While the others search for him, Miroku is forced to endure torture at the hands of Naraku. But what does Naraku want with him and why can't he use his wind tunnel? Please R
1. The Storm

Miroku's Bane

            A cold wind swirled around the small pack of travelers. The sky above had turned a harsh gray and the sun was no longer visible.

                        All day the weather had been growing steadily worse and Sango thought it unusual that such wintry conditions would occur in the middle of spring. She glanced over at Miroku. The monk had remained oddly silent for the most part of the journey, speaking only to give advice on which route would be safest and when to change direction. A couple of times Sango thought she'd seen him screw up his face as tough in pain, but then decided she had imagined it. After all, no one else was talking that much either, not even Inuyasha, who almost always had some thing to say. 

Beside her she could hear Kagome's teeth chattering. The girl's short skirt whipped around her legs, on which goose bumps were rapidly appearing. A light snow had begun to fall. Sango was about to offer Kagome her extra robe when Inuyasha removed his _haori _and held it out to her.

"Thanks, Inuyasha", she said gratefully accepting it and wrapping it around he shoulders.

"Feh!" grunted Inuyasha in way of reply. Sango suppressed a smile. The half-demon always kept up the 'I don't give a damn' act, but he really did care about them.

-

A few hours later, the snow, which had been falling so gently before, was now coming down so hard it was impossible to ignore. 

Sango had to squint to see through the blinding storm. Once she lost her footing almost falling into the now ankle-deep snow, but Miroku caught her before she hit the ground. She was feeling oddly drowsy and when Miroku released her she had to struggle to stay on her feet. Over the howling wind Sango could hear Inuyasha urging them on.

"Come on! It's only a few more miles to the nearest village! What do you mean your tired Kagome?" Sango tried to register what this remark might mean.  Fatigue overtook her and she collapse into a snow drift.

She could feel the ground thump as Kagome and Shippo fell beside her and heard Inuyasha's words without understanding them.

"Sango! Kagome! Get up! What's wrong with you? Miroku, help me!" Miroku knelt down.

"Lady Sango, You must get up." Sango couldn't feel his hands shaking her.

"So tired…" she murmured, eyelids heavy.

"Sango…" Miroku's staff fell alongside her followed by its owner. 

"What in all the hells? Not you too!"

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry…. Can't stay awake…" The monk's voice trailed off.

"This is no time to sleep! Inuyasha shouted, but even as he spoke fog clouded his mind and his eyelids began to droop. He dropped to the ground a few feet from Sango. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was a giant bird circling overhead growing closes and closer…  


	2. Patience is a Virtue

            Naraku stared up at the sky. Waiting. For hours he had stood outside his castle watching the dark clouds gather in the distance and the black speck gliding above them. When it dived a sadistic smile spread across his face. So, all his hard work had paid off. The plan had succeeded. Now all he had to do was wait.

            The black speck was approaching the castle at an amazing speed. Soon it was close enough for Naraku to make out the birds huge silvery wings and defined head. A man's unconscious form was clutched in its talons and when the creature reached the ground Naraku caught a glimpse of the person's face. A cruel glint reflected in his eyes as the demon dropped the body at his feet.

            "Well done," he said softly, addressing the bird, but not looking away from his captive.  Naraku lifted the man off the ground, holding him aloft by the neck of his robes until his feet barely brushed the grass.

            Miroku's head rolled limply on to one shoulder and his usually neat black hair fell wet and disheveled in front of his eyes. Naraku smirked.

            "Now noble haushi, we shall see how strong you really are!" __


	3. Missing

Snow lay still upon the ground, sparkling in the dim moonlight. Suddenly the serenity was broken as an arm burst through the deep ice, followed by a head and torso pulling itself from the icy grave.

Inuyasha shook the snow from his hair and looked around. 

"Kagome? Sango? Miroku?" He felt a slight pressure against his leg and turning saw Kirara's kitten form standing next to him. She tugged at his shirt then ran over to a spot a few yards away and began mewing piteously. 

"Under the snow?" wondered Inuyasha? He joined and started digging furiously. About two feet down he felt his finger brush something soft and pushed away the snow to reveal the sleeping figures of Sango, Kagome, and Shippou. His heart pounded as he lifted them out and placed them beside Kirara.

"Wake up," he ordered, trying not to let the fear leak into his voice. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and Inuyasha felt an intense surge of relief wash over him.

"I- Inuyasha?" she asked trying to sit up. She was still wearing his haori and it slipped off as she tried to sit up.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome looked utterly lost. "Huh?" 

"What kind of idiot passes out during a snowstorm?" he raged. 

"If I remember correctly," said Sango, calmly, already on her feet and brushing snow off her kimono. "You passed out right along with us." Inuyasha's ears twitched irritably." You fell just before Miroku. How would you know?"  Sango opened her mouth to reply, but Shippou interrupted before she could." Where _is_ Miroku?"

Inuyasha stared at the child demon. For in fact, Miroku was nowhere to be seen. He had been so relieved by Kagome's safety; he hadn't even noticed the monk's strange deficiency.  

"He was over by Sango," Kagome said quickly, running over to the area where Inuyasha had found them. She got down on all fours and proceeded to dig, spraying snow in all directions. When the tirade of flying ice had finally stopped, Inuyasha uncovered his face and looked over at her.

"Well?" he asked expectantly. "Don't just leave him there to freeze, you stupid wench."

"He…He's not there…," the girl stuttered.

"Don't give me that! I saw him fall!" Kagome raise her hands helplessly and Inuyasha gave a sigh of exasperation. "Okay, everybody start looking for the lecher. If he pinches you, slap him.

"You won't find him," said a voice next to Inuyasha's ear. He jumped and whirled around, only to find that no one was there.

"Show yourself," he shouted feeling slightly disconcerted. "It's me, Lord Inuyasha," squeaked the voice.

"Myoga?"

"You guess correctly," said the flea on the _hanyou's_ shoulder, giving a slight bow. "How long have you been there?" asked Kagome suspiciously. 

"Since you left Lady Kaede's village, but when the blizzard started, I took refuge in a near by tree," She rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

What do you mean we won't find him?" cut in the impatient Inuyasha. "He was taken by a snow demon. Loyal Myoga saw it all." Sango's face paled.

"I saw it," she whispered. "Just before my vision faded… It was there the whole time, watching us. Myoga nodded. "It started the storm too."

Inuyasha steeped forward and his furious expression commanded full attention. "I'm willing to bet that demon was one of Naraku's detachments and for whatever reason it took Miroku, his life is in danger. We have to find him before it's too late." Sango nodded, her face was grim and her eyes resolute. "If he is with Naraku, then his life isn't the only one we have to worry about."

"Inuyasha, if you mean to rescue Lord Miroku, then you'd best do it soon."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snapped at the flea. Myoga pointed up at the sky. "Tomorrow is the night of the new moon."


End file.
